


the angels give me strength (and i'm not giving up)

by Unfunctional_Hijabi



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Also fluff, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, a bit of angst, bisexuals bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfunctional_Hijabi/pseuds/Unfunctional_Hijabi
Summary: title from Khalid's song called "Angels" about how his friend helped him through hard time. A bonding between bisexuals just after the gang had started running away.





	the angels give me strength (and i'm not giving up)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i love my kids so much but i especially really wanted to have more scenes between Nico and Gert (and Old Lace), i think they would have great banters and dynamic!! please leave comments on this and let me know if i should do more of other Runaways interacting cause i just cant get enough of their friendships (maybe even suggest me names!). talk to me on twitter @kordeilinadean xx
> 
> ps english isnt my first language im sorry if there is anything wrong in this fic :(

Nico scooted closer to the fire, hugging her knees closer to her body. She took a stick off the ground and started nudging on the fire before her. There was no purpose to it, truthfully, she just needed to do something with her hand. It was getting eerily quiet aside from the sound of crickets and distant traffic down the hill, something she surprisingly quiet missed already. There was not anything else she could do anyway, she was waiting for the others to get back.

They had been on the run for about a week. Alex was still calculating their next move after they almost got caught by the cops yesterday. They had been reckless the first time, after they ran right away from the bus station. They had no plan and it was hard for them to remain hidden when they always have an enormous dinosaur tailing them. Alex had snapped at Gert for bringing the dino—sorry, Old Lace. The argument was pointless, of course, ‘cause everyone else felt like Old Lace could really benefit them while Alex was mostly tired of almost always thinking about risking the gang’s safety. Old Lace sometimes followed them right down the street when some of them were about to grab some supplies. She also couldn’t stay in the van during that time when they stopped by a motel to rest (and shower) and by couldn’t stay, she found a way to climb (or jump?) up to the balcony just outside their room. That was exactly how they almost got caught by the cops. Someone immediately informed them of a loose dinosaur and soon realized it belonged to a gang of persons of interests and someone they kidnapped.

In the van, Alex had voiced out his distress in an uncharacteristically stern voice that they would not move until Gert could get Old Lace to obey to her orders. Gert had tried to argue, though weakly, as she put a protective arm around Old Lace. Chase watched the whole thing unfold through the middle rear view mirror, his eyebrows knitted together. Everyone else agreed though and Gert finally agreed in defeat. Soon after they safely made it to the hills, Chase had practically jumped out of the driver’s seat to talk to Gert. Alex had been trying to come up with a more detailed plan since.

So there Nico was, waiting for Alex, Chase, and Karolina to come back from their supply run. It was originally going to be just Alex and Chase, but Chase couldn’t stop picking fight with Alex since he put Gert on timeout. Karolina was only put in the mix because she could be a neutral force between the two. Molly had offered but she was still recovering from The Escape. Gert was still on timeout. Nico had been out of the question because she has no patience for fights like Karolina does.

Nico was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a rattle coming from the van. She turned to see Old Lace made her way to her, feet shuffling on the ground. To the girl’s surprise, she then curled up beside her, placing her head on Nico’s lap. She made a noise; Nico was convinced that she sounded sad, it was very whine-like.

The girl was placing her hand on Old Lace’s head when she saw Gert jumped out of the van on the corner of her eyes. She didn’t turn her head though, not until Gert sat beside her, pulling her jacket closer to her body.

“Molly okay?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, she had a nightmare. A lullaby really helped soothe her,” Gert said, not meeting Nico’s eyes. Her eyes were glued to the fire, the reflection of it playing on her glasses.

Nico looked down to where her hand was petting Old Lace. The dinosaur had closed her eyes as if she was content. “How are you, though, Yorkes? It has been a rough couple of days.”

She heard Gert snickered, “What, Nico Minoru talk about feelings now?”

Nico turned her head towards Gert, who had a small smile on her face. That also put a smile on hers, “Support your local girl gang, right?”

Gert chuckled, not yet a laugh but still a chuckle. Nico’s eyes soften, she nudged Gert with her elbow. “But seriously though. Apparently we both have a problem of being vulnerable and now that we are on the run I learn new things about myself every day and one of them is I always push people away. In this situation I realized that it doesn’t help anyone, you know? And I don’t know, I just won’t have you not knowing that I will always have your back.”

“That, is sappy,” Gert smiled. She averted her eyes to meet Nico, “I appreciate it”

Nico smiled, before urging her further, “So? Do you want to talk about it?”

Gert took a deep breath, as if bracing herself. Her gaze set to the fire once more, “Just that, I think I figure out why Old Lace has always found a way to follow me. The psychic thing allows her to feel my anxiety.”

Gert shifted, Nico could tell she was feeling uncomfortable but she was also new to this being vulnerable thing so she just sat there whilst stroking Old Lace’s head until Gert continued, “and I guess it really was my fault you know, Old Lace is my responsibility and I should’ve known that my anxiety is gonna be an issue. I could’ve—“

“Hey hey hey, slow down,” Nico interrupted quickly, placing a hand on Gert’s shoulder before squeezing it gently, “it’s really not your fault, Gert. Alex has always been the one coming up with a plan, he thought putting you on timeout was a solution—“

“What if I can never get Old Lace to listen to my orders, Nico? What—“

“Gert, listen,” Nico shifted to face Gert, waking Old Lace up. The dinosaur sat up, head tilted to the side when she saw Gert wiping furiously on her eyes. Her hands were trembling, her body was trembling, and her breath were coming in and out fast. Nico searched for Gert’s eyes, voice calm and composed, “Gert, come on. Breathe with me.”

And so she did. Gert’s hand found Nico’s, gripping tightly as she closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Nico inhaling and exhaling deeply. She did it several times until Gert’s breath had evened out. She still kept her eyes screwed shut until she heard Nico said, “Alex was both right and wrong, I think. He’s right that you should have more time with Old Lace but not so that you can give her the right orders, but for her to understand you.”

Gert opened her eyes when she felt something nudging at her knee. She saw Old Lace’s claw nudged at it and she felt a giggle bubbling up her throat. Old Lace nudged her head with hers next and Gert’s hand started petting her psychic best friend. Nico continued, “Feeling the things you can’t really help but feel is never your fault, Gert. Old Lace is your protector and she wanted to help. She just needs to understand some things, I don’t exactly know what, but I believe you do.”

Gert kissed the top of Old Lace’s head before turning to Nico, “yeah, I think I get it now. Thanks, Nico.”

“Course, like I said, got your back,” Nico smiled.

“Who would’ve thought that you’re actually a softie?”

“You know what, don’t get used to the cheesiness of this,” Nico gestured between them in fake seriousness, “and don’t tell the others. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Lady Satan, you’re still the local goth girl everyone know and love,” Gert laughed, a real, genuine laugh and that made Nico glad that they talked about it. Gert had had a rather rough time and she had really wanted to help.

A witty banter soon ensued up until they heard steps coming their way, followed by three figures approaching them with paper bags cradled in their arms. Chase soon had a huge grin on his face when he laid eyes on a laughing Gert, Karolina sent a warm smile to Nico as she bent down to put the bag, and Alex mumbled something about needing sleep as he made his way to the back of the van. They were on the run, sure, but they’ve got each others’ back. Nico would make sure of it.

* * *

 

(Bonus)

“Nico, do you want to know for how long Karolina had been pining for you?”

“Sure,” Nico’s eyes had been glued to Karolina stacking up the stuffs she got out of the bag. It took her a moment to understand what Gert had just said and once she did, her head turned so fast Gert was afraid it might’ve snapped. “Wait, what? Pining??”

“You know what, never mind,” Gert said, standing up with a playful grin on her face. She started walking away when she said, “What really matters is in the end we’ve got who we wanted, I guess”

“Yorkes!” Nico abruptly stood up, yelling after her. Karolina looked up at the sound, watching as Nico ran after Gert in confusion.


End file.
